On The Run With Fifty K
by NothingWrongWithImperfection
Summary: Edward is a gambler who cannot live without the game. One night he bets against the wrong man for Fifty K. But the woman he wins is not what he was expecting... Her name is Fifty K and when Alec realises what he has lost he tries to find them. Now Edward must get in touch with her family while on the run without leading Alec to them.
1. The Bet

**So I'm trying something new :) **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to LOOPYLOU992 for pre-reading :) **

* * *

**On the run with Fifty K**

Chapter One.

Just one more game, one more game and then I can go home and sleep. My body is tired and my stomach is rumbling but I can't stop now. It has taken me thirty three hours to get Seventy Five thousand dollars but I know if I stay awake a little longer I can get double that amount.

As I continue down the Chicago strip I hear a commotion to my left. A warning bell sounds in my sore head and I subconsciously move to the right. It takes all of three seconds after I move for a door of a shady club to open and a large man in a leather jacket is thrown to the floor. I wince when his head bounces on the pavement and a small amount of blood begins to trickle towards my left foot. I shudder a little and go to cross the road when I hear poker chips being counted. I yawn and try so hard to turn away but I cannot. I have to play. My jeans are already full of poker chips that I had planned to take to the casino at the end of the strip to get changed but I know I will feel better if I make more. I have to feed my addiction, an addiction I am well aware of.

While the security guard is kicking the man in the leather jacket I enter the shady club. It smells off sweat, liquor and drugs and it is not very inviting, but then I hear the chips being bounced together and that does what the smell cannot. It invites me further. When I hear that I know I can deal with the smell of this place. The space is compact with small rooms leading from the main area, with black velvet curtains closing off whatever happens behind. There are women in small lingerie carrying drinks on trays. They are each wearing a different colour and I wonder if it's to entice business.

"I need to gamble Fifty K tonight, find someone who has that kind of cash" A low voice commanded from the back of the smoke clouded room. I pat the chips in my pocket and move closer to the noise.

"Shall we?" I ask in a low tone. I've found if you speak in a low tone and with confidence people are more likely to take you and your cash seriously. The man comes into focus and I almost do a double take for he looks like a kid. He can't be older than nineteen. His black hair frames his boyish face and he is dressed in jeans and a suit jacket. He doesn't look like someone in charge but then again they never do. For a moment I want to reconsider but I do not.

I sit down as a green table top is pulled over the table and pull out the right amount of chips; I pile them high and then wait for his move. He does not place chips on the table but he does place a cheque with Fifty K written on it. A bald man with yellow teeth begins to shuffle the cards. When the first of the red cards hit the table I know there is no turning back, I put on my poker face and play.

Half an hour later I have beaten him… I have won one hundred and twenty five thousand dollars now and I smile because I was right. That extra hour at the table has brought me fifty k. The boy, Alec, growls low and rips up the piece of paper next to his hand, he is mad and I understand why. He has just lost Fifty K to an older man.

"Well played" Alec says after a while and as I put my chips back in my pocket I catch his nod to the barman. The barman presses something on the bar and a door slides open behind him. My eyes focus on the small girl who is standing there. Her brown hair is curled and hangs below her bust. Her bust that is pushed up to the limits and as she is pushed I can see that her whole ass is on show. It makes me frown to see something that looks so innocent be treated this way.

She looks up suddenly and my breath catches in my throat when I see her eyes are melted chocolate and her lips are ruby red. She is beautiful and I want to take her home and protect her but I can't until I know why she is here. Why she is being pushed towards me and I am being pushed towards the door. They don't give her anything to cover her nakedness and I hear her squeal when the rain catches her skin. My face hits the floor as the guard trips me, I wince and grit my teeth when I realise I have been played. I am not getting my Fifty K from Alec and it strikes me that wisdom does not come with age, for he was very wise to kick me out first.

The girl is still screaming when I get to my feet and I can tell she is embarrassed by her now see through blue underwear. I rip off my shirt and wrap it around her small shaking shoulders. I don't know why I didn't get my fifty K but I have a feeling this girl has something to do with it. She huddles into the dark blue shirt and tries to make it cover her legs, it doesn't work and people are beginning to eye her up. The drunken man sitting on the curb is staring at her legs and the group of teenagers trying to get into a club are beginning to wolf whistle at her. I think of Irina and how she used to cry when people looked at her wrong so I pull the shivering brown haired girl under my arm and stumble back to the hotel that I paid up front for. I have learnt now to pay up front for the hotels I stay at because I have been on the "I gambled the money away so I cannot pay" far too many times. This way we can be warm, fed and bathed while I find out why she was thrown out and why I got her instead of my Fifty K.

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Fifty K

**Sorry about not uploading. I forgot I had already written the second chapter. Here it is :) **

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter :)

* * *

**Epov**

The rain does not let up and I am worried that she will get a cold. She is running barefoot through the streets with me and its making my heart clench painfully. When we reach the large, lit up casino I pull her inside quickly. The revolving door hurts when it smacks into my back but at least she is out of the rain now.

She tugs the shirt tighter and drifts to a corner of the casino. I know we should have got her clothing before we came in here but I have to get the cash.

I smile at the orange faced woman behind the glass and wait while she counts my chips. I almost shout the amount at her when she takes too long but I know if I do that security will come and kick my ass out the door- I have been there before.

She opens the register with a four digit code that my eyes do not catch. I watch her pink fingernails drift over the money as she counts it. I bet she does not gamble. I know that many people who work behind these glass walls swear they will never gamble. I know this because I see their eyes fill with pity when they have to throw a drunken - often recent homeless guy out onto the streets because he gambled away his life. I have almost been there and I wish I had the courage to stop this, but I do not. It helps me cope with my past and everything surrounding it.

She counts out Seventy thousand Dollars and stacks them neatly in piles. One by one she slides them through the slot. I try to cram them into my pockets but they do not fit and I have no choice now. I have three stacks left and I have no more room. Fifty K catches my eyes and I sigh with the force of my thoughts. I have no other option. I motion her shaking frame over and hold up the three stacks. I watch closely as she takes them from my hands and hides them away on her person. I can't help but want her to run. The woman behind the glass raises her eyebrows at fifty and I almost growl into the mic sat on the side. I sign the screen in front of me and turn my attention back to fifty.

"You need clothes" I say quietly.

She nods her head and pulls the shirt tighter around her. We leave the casino without another word to each other. I hold my breath when we exit the grand building and wait for the pounding of tiny feet on the pavement. I wait for it - but it does not come. Fifty has not moved away from me and seems to be waiting patiently for me to move on. I smile at her and motion to a clothing store that has been open all night. It looks cheap but I do not know how long it will be until I can get her something better. I pull fifty under my arm again and quickly cross the limo infested road. I feel people's eyes on us and I know if I wasn't here fifty would be fighting for her life right now. The store has brightly lit windows and a neon welcome sign. Fifty seems hesitant when I begin to open the door for her but after a quick eyebrow raise and a tight lipped smile she crosses the threshold.

There are many reasons why I hate shopping with women. A) The female assistants never leave me alone. B) The female customers never leave me alone and C) The female I come in with always leaves with more than I intended to buy her. Fifty grabbed only what she needed. I was shocked at first when she picked up only one pair of underwear and socks. She grabbed a light pair of jeans, a top, a pair of black flats and a large coat and took them all to the fitting room. As I wait for her I see the underwear she picked up peeking out the bottom of the curtain. When I am sure no one is looking I snap the things into my hands and quickly find the size on the label. She is tiny and after I memorise the size I put them back under the curtain. I don't think she noticed because when she comes out she smiles and then hands me the stacks of cash I had her hold for me.

"No, they are for you" I begin to wonder if she knows how to speak. If I were in the same situation I would be hounding them with questions. I think about it for a second and then I come to the conclusion that I do not know her so this could be how she copes with these situations.

She hands them back to me anyway and then heads to the till. I wait patiently as the woman rings up the bill from the tags still on Fifty's person and then I pay the $75 dollars for the items. And as we exit the building I see a scantily dressed woman who I have encountered before exit the fitting rooms. It was just as I expected, this shop was where prostitutes got their outfits.

Now that she had clothing on she seemed more confident. Her head had raised an inch and her body language had changed too. As we walked down the street together I began to run through the questions that I wanted to ask her. I mean, the first was a given. What was she doing in that club in only her lineage? The second seemed obvious too but I needed to know why I got her instead of the cash. The more I thought about the first question, the more I realised I was scared of her answer. Was she there because that was her job or was she being forced to be there? Many different answers went through my head and I felt unsettled at every single one of them.

Before I had chance to think about it in more depth I heard a man call my name.

"Good evening Mr Masen" I snapped my head up to meet Mr Jenks. I smiled to him and shook his hand.

"Good evening Jenks. How's the wife?" Mr Jenks is an almost retired doorman for The Four seasons Hotel. I decided last time that I would stay at an expensive hotel this time around because last time I got ripped off. Mr Jenks opened the door for us and did not even question Fifty's presence.

"She's had better days"

"And she was responding so well to the treatment" I said with a slight sigh. Mrs Jenks is a lovely woman who unfortunately was diagnosed with Cancer last winter. Jenks works eighteen hours a day to try and pay for the hospital bills but I see how much he worries. Suddenly the stacks of notes in my pocket feel like a burden. I shouldn't have this much when someone else is suffering. Fifty watches me closely as I take out three of the stacks and place them in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asks suddenly and I smile.

"You helped me last summer when I gambled away everything I had. You gave me a bed and food and in return I just left without giving anything back. April needs the medicine and you need sleep, so please... Just take it" His hands fold over the stacks and he pulls them closer to him.

I know there is enough there for him to be able to pay for her chemo for a few months.

"Edward... How can I ever repay you?" I shake my head.

"You already have... Give my love to April" I pat his back and grab Fifty's hand. I do not look back as I pull her towards the shiny elevator. The doors open for us and there stands Jacob, my newest friend in Chicago. He leans against the banister in his Four Seasons uniform and looks completely bored. When he sees it is me he will have to escort up he soon brightens up.

"Edward, let me have it" He jokes as the doors close.

"Seventy five K" Jacob whistles and then nods in Fifty's direction.

"He won me" My mouth opens and then snaps shut.

"How?" Jacob asks as he leans on the elevator wall.

"In a game of poker, I'm Fifty K" She says slowly before the doors ding.

When I step out of the elevator I am wary. If I have won her in a poker game does that make me a wanted man? Do I own her now like a master would a slave? Fifty turns to me when the doors close and waits. I know she is waiting for me to move on, to find my suite and enter it. But I cannot. I won her?

"Why are you called Fifty K?" I ask quietly.

"It is what I am worth, I'm sorry it is so little" I begin to struggle for something to say. How do you respond to that? I shake my head a little and make my way down the corridor. My black jeans are rubbing against my legs due to them being wet so I hurry along the doors until I find 1901 and push the little cardboard square into the slot. The light brown door swings open and I hold it there while fifty goes through. That is twice I have opened a door for a woman I do not know tonight.

"What is your name?" I ask when she gasps at the delightful room. I too had the same reaction when I first saw the room. I will admit that parting with the fee was difficult but when I showered for the first time in two days and slept in the king size bed I felt a little better about spending all that money.

"I am known as Fifty K..." She responds almost robotically.

I know that is not her name.

"But you must have a real name" I ask softly. I have to know her name because I refuse to call her a sum of money now that I know how it came to be.

"Bella"

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Now, would you mind telling me why Alec bet you in a poker game?" She sighs loudly and then opens her mouth.

"Because he could" I have nothing to say.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Be safe until next time and I'll see you soon :)


End file.
